


what is marriage fraud?

by alreadyhateyou



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadyhateyou/pseuds/alreadyhateyou
Summary: "Fine," Dream sighed, entirely worn down and tired of arguing, "Whatever, I'll just marry you, George."Fake dating au in which Dream finally agrees to marry George so he can move in with him and Sapnap. Of course, it isn't a real marriage, they just have to keep up appearances and not fall in love.That should be easy, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	what is marriage fraud?

**Author's Note:**

> really inspired to write this bc of the one and only georgenotfound, who legitimately wants dream to do this :-D i love them
> 
> but I HATE TITLES

"Fine," Dream sighed, entirely worn down and tired of arguing, "Whatever, I'll just marry you, George."

-

Everything was basically back to normal now. Restrictions lifted, letting anyone travel for recreational purposes or otherwise. There would be absolutely no problem for someone to say, fly to Florida from London.

And that was the fact that George would not shut up about.

At this point, it was driving Dream a little bit crazy. Sure, sure. He wanted to see George and meet him in person, of course. They've been friends for years and always planned on meeting up eventually.

But, George was adamant on not only coming down to Dream's house, but also moving down there permanently.

Which wasn't possible with the way American visas worked.

To this, George had a simple workaround. Dream just had to marry him.

While somewhat shady, this idea wasn't entirely out of the question for Dream. There did seem to be some benefits, ones which George pointed out in great and utter detail every single time going to see Dream was mentioned.

Dream took it as a joke at first, but George kept on pushing, practically begging Dream to consider it. And he did, seriously consider it. He found he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea, just that things could get messy, and quick.

Dream put it off as more of a last resort kind of thing.

That is, until George sent him an official, online marriage certificate form, filled out and signed, waiting for Dream to do the same.

-

"What the hell? Are you serious, George?" Dream asked, completely floored.

"Dream, come on. This is the only way I can move down there! Don't you want to see me?" George pouted in response.

Dream groaned, glancing over the application. This was legit. A legally binding document that would be on record forever. That thought made Dream nervous. "This is ridiculous. You can get a work visa that will last awhile, why can't you do that?"

"Because, I want to move there," George explained, for probably the hundredth time, "And I can't, legally, do that. It won't even be bad, Dream. In a few years, we can maybe get divorced and nothing will even change I promise!"

Dream grit his teeth in annoyance. "What if you don't even like it here? I don't understand why you want to move here this badly."

George paused for a moment, "I just.. wanna see you. Be with you. I thought that was, like, mutual?"

"Yeah, yeah, it is," Dream sighed, "I didn't think it would all be so complicated, though."

"Would it... be that bad?"

Dream considered for a moment. Really, it wouldn't. Like honestly, there would barely be any effect on his life at all. He always wanted him, George, and Sapnap to live together as the Dream Team. Maybe, he could just do this.

With no response from Dream for a minute, George nervously filled the silence. "I wanted it to be with you, Dream, as I think it would be more believable, but maybe I'll ask Sapnap. I feel like I could convince him."

Dream whipped his head up, immediately objecting. "No, absolutely not."

George was a bit taken aback. "But, that's not fair. You don't want to marry me but won't let anyone else?"

"I just think it would be weird like you and Sapnap getting married just, I don't know.. wouldn't work," Dream defended slowly, not even sure why he had thst reaction. 

"But, I need this visa, Dream. So, if you won't do it then..." George started but Dream cut him off.

"Fine," Dream sighed, entirely worn down and tired of arguing, "Whatever, I'll just marry you, George."

-

Dream was in shock at just how many forms they had to fill out. It took awhile for just the marriage license to get in. Dream got it in the mail almost a month later, displaying that him and George were, in fact, now legally married.

He swallowed thickly, scanning it to send in the green-card application.

A few months later, everything was in and accepted. George received the card and swore he would do anything for Dream since he did this.

Dream grumbled and said George owed him for the rest of his life, but couldn't really stay annoyed because George was just so happy. He started packing almost the second they sent in the application, hopeful and giddy. Luckily, it worked out and they were given the card without too much question.

They actually had a suspicious amount of proof that they were together and seemed like they wanted to get married, but Dream didn't think too much about that.

Besides, George bought a ticket to fly down in a few weeks, so he couldn't really dwell too much on his mixed feelings. The reality of the situation finally settled on Dream.

Yes, they were married and George now was able to live legally in the US, but they also had to keep up some appearances in order to keep the card from being revoked.

They decided that they wouldn't tell the fans about it as that could cause the legitimacy of their marriage to be put in question. In one of the interviews they had with the person deciding if they were getting married because they wanted to and not for residency, Dream said that they were not telling their online community about the marriage for privacy reasons. So, they could avoid telling everyone without getting into trouble.

Sapnap knew the whole situation, of course, as well as a few of their close friends. For the green-card process, they were told that there was going to be some random check ups and if anything seemed shady, an investigation would be launched with the potential of George getting deported for good.

Because of this, only some people knew that the marriage was just for show. Dream didn't want anyone to get in trouble with the legal matters, so most people were told that Dream and George just got married because they were a couple. This way, they had witnesses and made sure that those who did know the truth were okay with lying.

The other big part was Dream and George's families. They decided it would just be easier to tell them that they eloped and were now married, no further questions.

Essentially, pretty much everyone, besides a select few who wouldn't believe them that they were married for real anyway, were told that Dream and George suddenly decided to get married and move in together, assuming that they had secretly been dating this whole time.

George shipped all his belongings to Dream's house, told his family and friends that he was moving to America to be with his husband, and boarded his plane to fly down to Dream.

Dream, meanwhile, was preparing some things for George to move in. There was already a room for him, which he and Sapnap cleared out so George could put all his stuff in.

"I can't believe you actually married him," Sapnap laughed, looking over the empty room they just took everything out of. "I wouldn't even be surprised if it turned out to be an actual marriage."

"Oh, shut up," Dream sighed. "It was such a pain. And, no, I'm just doing this because he kept demanding to move down here. The second he gets full citizenship, we're divorcing."

"Geez, so harsh," Sapnap grinned. "Why not give married life a chance? Maybe you guys will fall in love and live a happy life together."

Dream shook his head, giving Sapnap a look of annoyance. "That's just not going to happen."

-

The next day, Dream drove to the airport to pick up George. When he was about fifteen minutes away, he got a facetime call from George.

He declined it, choosing the audio only instead.

"Damn it," George spoke when Dream picked up. "I was hoping to see your face so I could actually recognize you when you get here."

"I want you to see it in person," Dream replied. "Did you already land?"

"Yeah, but I'm not off the plane yet. I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget I was coming."

Dream laughed shortly. "How could I? You reminded me almost every second. I got ten alerts just this morning that you set up."

George giggled, "Couldn't chance my husband stranding me at the airport."

Dream's whole body stopped at that word, clenching the steering wheel tightly with his slightly shaky hands.

"Oh, sorry. Was that weird?" George asked hesitantly when Dream didn't reply.

"N-no, it's fine," Dream said, clearing his throat. "I mean, that's what we are now, hear that government?" he joked nervously.

George chuckled softly. "Yeah.. I guess we are. Oh, wait, were getting off the plane. I'll call you back when I'm at the luggage claim." he said quickly, hanging up without waiting for Dream to say anything.

"Okay," Dream breathed out slowly to himself, feeling very uncertain that this whole thing was going to work out. What he had in his pocket only made his anxiousness worse.

-

Dream just barely pulled into the parking lot when he got another call from George.

"Are you coming inside or do you want to just wait for me?"

"I'll meet you at the pick-up area," Dream said, parking at the loading zone.

George sounded a little nervous, laughing softly, "I feel like you're going to trick me and be wearing a mask or something."

"I'm not."

"Um, oh my bag," George deflected, turning away the conversation, "Alright, I'm walking out to the exit. How will I know it's you?"

Dream scanned over the people walking out from the doors. "I'm right outside in the black car. I put a little sign on the window that says George, oh wait I see you."

He watched as George looked over at the cars pulled on the side of the road, stopping when he saw the car Dream described. "I see it," George said, walking cautiously up to the passenger's side window.

Dream unlocked the trunk, stepping out of the car. "Hello," he smiled at the dumbstruck George. His eyes were wide and the phone that was next to his ear was slowly dropping as he took in the person standing on the other side of the car.

"Dream?" he asked quietly. Dream chuckled, walking over next to George, his gaze fixed, following Dream's movements.

"Yes, it's me," Dream grinned, picking up George's bag and putting it in the trunk. George was still watching him, standing in the same place, unmoving.

"Is my face that bad?" he questioned hesitantly. George shook his head quickly. "No, it's just.. so weird to finally see you after all this time," he explained.

Dream walked back next to George, opening the car door for him. Suddenly, George flung himself at Dream, wrapping his arms around him. "You're real!" George laughed.

Dream slowly hugged George back, feeling such a strange feeling at this reaction and contact with George.

"Of course I'm real," Dream said as George pulled away, a smile on his face.

He reached up a hand to lightly touch Dream's cheek. "Woah," he giggled. Dream smacked his hand away, embarrassed.

"Alright, let's go. We're not supposed to be parked here for long," Dream muttered, walking quickly back, climbing into the car.

After the first few minutes of awkwardness and the adrenaline fading from seeing each other in person for the first time, they slipped into easy conversation.

"Why didn't Sapnap come with you to pick me up?"

Dream shrugged. "He said he didn't want to be a third wheel. And that he wanted his own first meeting with you."

George nodded. This wasn't just about seeing Dream, it was also to meet Sapnap in person, too. They pulled up to Dream's house, Dream stopping George before he got out of the car.

"Wait," Dream started nervously, pulling out something from his pocket, "I have something for you."

George looked at Dream in confusion as he held a small box in his hand. He opened it up, grabbing George's hand and slid it onto his finger.

George looked at it, speechless. It was a wedding ring. Dream quickly put one on his own finger.

"Just for appearances, you know," Dream gestured wildly.

George nodded. "I didn't even think about rings," he mumbled, spinning the ring around with his thumb.

He swallowed thickly. Though he knew that they were married and had to do as much as they could to seem like they were, having the rings made it feel so much more real.

God, this had better been a good idea.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible but this is all i know about green cards/visas:  
> 1\. two tabs open about Florida marriage licenses and green card applications  
> 2\. tom and Wendy's relationship from parks and rec from multiple watches


End file.
